cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Warden
Jack Warden (1920 - 2006) Film Deaths *''The Thin Red Line'' (1964) Welsh: Shot during a battle with Japanese soldiers; he dies in Keir Dullea's arms shortly afterwards. *''Billy Two Hats'' (1974) [Sheriff Henry Gifford]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Desi Arnaz Jr. *''Used Cars'' (1980) L. Fuchs/Luke Fuchs: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Luke" dies of a heart attack after Michael Talbott deliberately terrorizes him by driving recklessly with Jack in the passenger seat; he dies shortly after staggering into the used-car-lot office and collapsing as Kurt Russell kneels by his side. Kurt then covers up his death by placing Jack's body in his car and burying it on the lot. His body is shown again later on after Kurt digs up the car and stages an accident to explain Jack's death. ("Roy" survives the movie.) (Played for comic effect.) *''The Presidio'' (1988) [Sergeant Major Ross Maclure]: Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Mark Blum's men; he dies shortly afterwards as Sean Connery kneels by his side. *''Night and the City'' (1992) [Al Grossman]: Dies of a heart attack. *''Passed Away'' (1992) [Jack Scanlan]: Dies of a heart attack when his family surprises him with a birthday party. *''Guilty As Sin'' (1993) [Moe]: Burned to death after Don Johnson starts a fire while burning files and papers in Jack's office after knocking Jack unconscious with a yellow pages phone book. *''Bullets Over Broadway'' (1994)Bullets over Broadaway (1994)[Julian Marx]: Killed by mobsters *''Chairman of the Board'' (1998) [Armand McMillan]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; we learn of his death afterwards when Carrot Top gets the news. *''A Dog of Flanders'' (1999) [Jehan Daas]: Dies of old age/natural causes. TV Deaths *''Bonanza: The Paiute War (1959) Wilson: Stabbed in the chest when Pernell Roberts throws a knife at him. *Wagon Train: The Martin Onyx Story (1962)'' [Martin Onyx]: Playing a dual role the "real" Martin Onyx was shot in the back at a watering hole on the prairie by Morgan Woodward. A man that closely resembled Onyx (also played by Warden) stumbles across his body and assumes his identity until he is mortally wounded in a gunfight between the towns people and Morgan's gang of outlaws *''The Invaders: The Ivy Curtain (1967)'' [Barney Cahill]: Commits suicide/sacrifices himself by deliberately crashing his plane with the aliens on board. *''The Norm Show: Norm vs. Death'' (1999) [Harry Sanchez]: Jack does not appear in the episode, but his character who previously appeared in the episode Norm Dates Danny's Dad is mentioned as having died of a heart attack (off-screen). His body (played by a double whose face is not seen) is visible at his funeral. Notable Connections *Mr. Vanda Dupre Warden, Jack Warden, Jack Warden, Jack Warden, Jack Warden, Jack Warden, Jack Category:Renal failure victims Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Actors who died in Woody Allen Movies Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Heart failure victims Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Multiple organ failure victims Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:People who died in a Norman Jewison film Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Death scenes by stabbing